Unexpected Love
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: After the battle against Voldemort, Harry goes to school for another year and then graduates. He is shocked when Snape kisses him, and is equally as surprised when he realizes that he liked the kiss. Side pairings: Ron/Hermione and Remus/Sirius. Warnings and everything inside. SLASH so don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unexpected Love**

 **Summary: After the battle against Voldemort, Harry goes to school for another year and then graduates. He is shocked when his former Potions Professor, Snape, kisses him, and is equally as surprised when he realizes that he liked the kiss.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Harry/Snape, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Sirius**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Warning(s): Intense kissing, mentionings of angst and a near-death experience**

* * *

After the graduation ceremony, Harry went down to the lake alone to think about the wonderful time he'd had at Hogwarts. He would miss it so much. Even though he was going to be back next year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, it wouldn't be the same, especially without his friends.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with your friends, Potter?"

Harry knew who it was before he turned around and saw his former Professor, Severus Snape. "Like you care?" Harry said bitterly. Snape would be the only thing about Hogwarts he _wouldn't_ miss. He had been horrible to Harry since they'd met.

"Po - Harry," Snape said, and went to stand closer to Harry. Harry felt his mouth fall open, in his whole seven years at Hogwarts he had never heard Snape call any student, especially him, by their first name. "I _do_ care."

And then Snape did the most shocking thing Harry had ever experienced.

He kissed Harry.

And Harry _liked_ it.

Snape's lips were surprisingly soft and his hands were warm when he held Harry's face in them. Harry barely had time to wrap his arms around Snape's waist when the older man pulled back. Harry gawked at Snape, who kissed better than Harry would have ever guessed.

"I had to do that once," Snape said, and he quickly left, his dark robes sweeping behind him.

"Wait - Professor-" Harry called out, sighing. Touching several fingers to his lips, he remembered the battle against Voldemort during his sixth year, when Snape had almost died. _You have your mother's eyes_ , Snape had said.

Harry felt surprisingly warm.

* * *

"He did WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed at the after-graduation party.

"Ron," Hermione protested.

"Guys, help me, please," Harry said. Lowering his voice even more, he added, "I think I'm in love with him."

Hermione smiled. "Well, that's great that you found someone, Harry," she said. "Congratulations."

"But after he kissed me, he ran away!" Harry said. "Does that mean he regrets it?"

"He might just be confused, or scared," Hermione pointed out. "You have a lot of history with him. And when Nagini hurt him, you were there for him. It makes sense."

Harry had to agree, now that he thought about it. Maybe Snape's near-death experience had something to do with it. But after that, Snape had just gone back to treating him like shit all of his seventh year. It wasn't like that one moment changed their whole relationship.

But maybe it had for Snape.

"Harry, you know Professor Snape isn't exactly the most open person," Hermione reminded him. "My guess would be that he didn't know what to do about his feelings. Just go talk to him."

"Now," Ron added.

 _"Now?"_ Harry said. "That's sure to be awkward."

"If you want him, Harry, I'm sure Snape will be delighted," Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll go see if he's in his office."

"Good luck Harry." Hermione smiled.

* * *

Harry shivered as he entered the dungeon. How Snape didn't freeze down here was beyond Harry. Taking a deep, nervous breath, Harry knocked on Snape's door.

"Whoever it is, go away."

"It's me. Harry."

A moment later, the door opened and Snape was staring at him, surprised. "You came back."

"Of course I did, Professor," Harry said. He went in Snape's classroom, which was dark. The desks were empty and so was Snape's desk.

"Are you teaching here next year?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so," Snape said. "I have been looking at houses, somewhere quiet."

Harry's heart sank. "You should stay," he blurted out.

"What does it matter to you, Potter?" Snape spat at him.

Ignoring his hurt feelings, Harry said, "Forgive me, Professor, but you don't have to lash out at me anymore. I know how you feel and I accept your feelings. I also...have feelings for you as well."

Snape's eyes widened as Harry approached him. "I love you, Professor. Severus," Harry said so quietly that it was almost a whisper, and Harry knew that it was true. He loved Snape.

Their lips touched in a kiss that was very soft. Harry pulled Snape close, taking control in the kiss. The kiss deepened and Harry reached his fingers into Snape's black hair. It was not greasy at all but was as soft as Snape's lips. His former professor moaned into his mouth and he pulled Harry roughly into his arms as their kisses became more heated. Harry felt Snape's hands on his hips, squeezing them hard, and he groaned as Snape shoved him roughly against his desk, knocking one of his chairs over. Snape kissed him hard and Harry gasped, wrapping his arms around Snape's neck to bring their lips closer together. He felt the man's tongue in his mouth and the feeling was so amazing, although weird at first, but Harry ended up loving it. Snape shoved Harry none too gently onto his desk, climbing on top of him, their tongues twisted together and panting into each other's mouths.

Harry pulled away reluctantly, guessing that things were about to go too far. "Professor-"

"Severus."

"Severus," Harry corrected himself, staring up at Snape. "I...I want this very much, but I think we should take things slowly."

Snape nodded, seeming disappointed. "I understand, P - Harry. Sorry," he apologized, "still taking time to get used to that."

"It's all right."

A heavy awkwardness settled over them, the fact that they had just been in a heated make out session on Snape's desk moments later hanging over them. "Kiss me again," Harry said, and Snape obliged. They lay on his desk making out for another few minutes before Snape pulled away and said, "Wait."

"Did I do something, Severus?" Harry asked, the name sounding perfect coming from him.

That was the first time he saw Snape smile and it took his breath away. "I like it when you say my name," Snape told him.

Grinning, Harry lifted his head and put his lips by Snape's ear. " _Severus_ ," he whispered.

He felt Snape shiver. "If you wish to go some place more comfortable than my classroom desk," Snape said, "you could come to my personal quarters if you like."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay," he agreed.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought in a review :) Updates soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later Harry was sitting on Severus's lap on his couch, their lips locked in a deep kiss. Harry's hands were tangled in Severus's hair as he pressed his lips firmly against his love's. After a while of kissing Harry pulled away and said, "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to tell people?" Harry asked, watching the fire from the fireplace reflecting in Severus' dark eyes. "You're way older than me."

"Easy, now," Severus said, laughing. "I'm not as old as Albus."

"True," Harry agreed, "but I'm only eighteen."

"You are of age," Severus pointed out with a more serious expression. "You are not my student any more and will be a professor at this school soon. Our age will matter to some people-"

"Some idiots," Harry interrupted.

"Yes," agreed Severus, "but we cannot get in any trouble because we aren't breaking any laws."

Harry nodded, relieved. "I love you, Severus." He pressed his lips against the older man's, kissing him deeply. Severus pulled him closer and Harry sighed happily. "I can't get enough of this," Harry mumbled against his lips, feeling Severus smile into the kiss.

There was a knock on the door then and they both groaned at the same time. "I've got it," Severus said. Harry followed him to the door, where Remus was standing.

"Hello, Severus - Harry?" Remus looked surprised.

Severus looked back at his love, who approached the two men. "Remus, Severus and I are together," Harry said, taking the older man's hand.

"Well congratulations Harry," Remus said. "Severus. I believe you have a potion for me?"

"Oh, yes," Severus said. He went over to the counter and grabbed a vial of Wolfsbane potion, then gave it to Remus.

"Thanks. Congratulations on graduating, Harry, I am proud of you. Have a good night."

"I plan to." Severus said. He smirked and Harry scolded him as Remus closed the door behind him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him. "Hey, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Severus' arms wrapped around his waist.

"Since we're, you know...a couple, I was thinking we could go out on a date?" Harry said quickly.

"A date," the Potions Master repeated.

"It'll be nice," Harry said. "We can get to know each other more."

"We have not gotten to know each other more in the past few hours, Mr. Potter?" Severus teased.

Harry laughed. "Come on, Severus. It'll be fun, I promise."

"All right," Severus said. "For you."

The younger man smiled. "I can live with that." He kissed his love and pulled him over to the couch.

* * *

The next evening, in Hogsmeade, Harry and Severus walked into a nice restaurant. The lights were dimmed and it had a romantic feel to it. A bit nervous, Harry chewed his lip as they sat down at a booth together. A waitress came and took their drink orders. Harry looked back at Severus to find him tensed, like something was wrong. "Severus? Everything okay?"

Severus held up Harry's napkin that the waitress had just set down on the table. There was a phone number on it. "I think the waitress likes you."

"Oh...Severus, you know I love you." Harry said.

"I know you've loved me for a day and that there are lots of girls that want to be with Harry Potter," Severus said bitterly.

"Severus, stop." Harry reached across the table for his love's hand. "I want to have a good time with you and you alone."

Severus smiled.

They had a great time. They talked a lot during dinner and walked around Hogsmeade afterwards holding hands. They shared a few kisses, which caused some people to stare, but they didn't care.

After walking around for a while, they ran into Seamus and Dean, who Harry was pleased to see were also holding hands. After Dean's break up with Ginny, Harry knew that both of his friends had gone through a tough time. "Hey!" Harry said, stopping to talk to them. "How are you guys?"

Seamus smiled at Dean. "We're good," he said. "We're really good." He then noticed Harry and Severus' joined hands. "You and...and Sna - I mean, Professor Snape?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Well, uh, congratulations Harry. Professor," Seamus said, exchanging glances with Dean.

"Thanks. I'm happy for both of you too," Harry said. "Hopefully we'll stay in touch?"

"Definitely," Dean said. "Bye." The other couple waved and Harry waved back. Severus offered a slight smile as Dean and Seamus walked away.

"I'm so happy for them," Harry said. "Dean and Ginny broke up, you know. I'm glad Seamus was there to help him."

"They took our relationship surprisingly well," Severus said.

"As a matter of fact, everyone has been," Harry agreed. "Why do I feel that...that there's something I'm missing?"

"I'm not sure," Severus said, then grinned. "But if you want someone to not take it well, you could try telling Black about us."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, he's not going to like that." Wrapping his arm around Severus's, he said, "You do know that Sirius isn't going to take this well."

"Of course, I'm not an idiot. The man hates me and I hate him right back."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can't you at least try to get along with him?" he asked. "He's my godfather and I love him. I want the two people I love to like each other."

"Harry, not everyone was meant to be friends."

"I know, I'm just saying - You know, I don't want to fight right now," Harry said. "We can talk about this another time."

Severus nodded and kissed Harry.

* * *

"SEVERUS!" Harry called the next morning. "Come look at this!"

He was sitting in the Potions Master's kitchen, having awoken before his love, when said man came rushing out of the bedroom in his black robe. "What happened?"

Harry held up the newest printing of the _Daily Prophet_. "Look! We're on the front page!"

"'The boy who lived and the boy who saved us all from the Dark Lord'," Severus read, "'has finally found his true love. Last night he was seen in Hogsmeade with Hogwarts' Potions Master, Severus Snape. During the battle against the Dark Lord, Harry Potter was seen fighting beside the Potions Master, several times, and was seen with him frequently. Though Severus Snape knew nothing about Harry's consistent visits to the hospital to see his Professor, and although Harry had obviously not realized his true feelings for his Professor, it was obvious to many that the two were meant for each other.' Harry, you came to see me in the hospital?"

Harry blushed deeply. "I - Severus, you know how these news reporters can stretch the truth a little-"

He was interrupted by a searing kiss that made Harry drop the paper. He wrapped his arms around Severus' neck as he felt his love's arms wrapping around his waist. Harry pressed himself against Severus, needing to be close to him. "Severus," Harry gasped against the older man's mouth, puling him closer, his lips pressed hard against Severus'.

"Bed," Severus groaned. _"Now."_

Harry obliged.

* * *

 **AN: Please review and let me know what you think :) Thanks to all who faved/followed my story! Updates soon**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow," Harry said afterwards, when they lay in bed together. The late morning sunlight was shining through Severus's window, through his Slytherin colored curtains. "That was amazing." He snuggled closer to Severus, his cheek against the older man's bare chest.

"Indeed it was." Severus kissed him and Harry melted, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck and crushing his lips against his lover's.

"I love you," Harry said, green eyes meeting dark brown ones.

"And I love you." Severus kissed him once more before pulling Harry back into his arms.

They snuggled for a while longer before finally deciding it was time to get up. Harry sat down on the couch to write a letter to Hermione while Severus went to his classroom to get ingredients for a potion he was going to make.

 _Dear Hermione_ , he wrote.

 _Life has been amazing. I'm sure by now you have seen the front page of the_ Daily Prophet _, all about me and Severus. I still can't believe everyone thought it was obvious._ Harry felt his face heating up as he thought of his particularly eventful morning.

 _Anyways, Severus was surprised that I went to the hospital to visit him. It strengthened our bond in a lot of different ways._ Harry smirked and wondered if Hermione would figure out exactly what Harry meant by that. _It's funny how life can have so many unexpected turns. If a week ago you had told me Severus and I would be a couple, I would have thought you were mad._

 _How are you and Ron? I was delighted to hear that you two finally got together. If anyone was obvious, I'd have thought it would be you two. I hope he's treating you well._

 _Speaking of new relationships, Severus and I ran into Seamus and Dean last night and they're dating now. Seems like everyone's found someone, which is great. After that horrible battle I think we all deserve someone to heal us._

 _Hope you have a good summer, and I hope to see you and Ron some time soon._

 _\- Harry_

Severus walked in the door just as Harry was putting his quill down. "Finish your letter?" he asked, his arms full of vials with different colored chemicals in them.

"Yep." Harry nodded.

"Do you want anything to eat or...drink?" Severus asked him.

"Maybe later. I'm all right now, thanks." Harry smiled. "Can I help you with your potion?"

Severus shook his head. "It's dangerous," he said. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Harry felt a sort of awkwardness in the air around them. Deciding to read, he picked up a book and read for a few hours. Severus gave him something to drink and Harry gulped the whole glass down, realizing how thirsty he was - although the drink did taste weird.

Thinking nothing of it, Harry went to the Great Hall with Severus for dinner. He sat with the Professors this time, although it was strange sitting at the staff table when for seven years he had been sitting with his friends. Now, he realized, he would have to make friends with his former Professors, who had been teaching him for almost a decade.

How _weird_ that would be.

After dinner, Severus went to take a shower while Harry sat down at the dining room table. Taking a closer look at the potion, he saw the ingredients for it on the counter. Picking it up, he realized it was a powerful love potion, one of the most dangerous if you didn't know how to use it correctly. Harry had learned enough from Severus to know that this particular potion wouldn't react to a person if you were already in love with them.

Suddenly, pieces began to click into place. Severus asking him if he wanted a drink earlier, the weird taste in his drink. Disbelievingly, Harry tasted the love potion Severus had made. It had the same taste as the drink Severus had given Harry earlier.

Extremely pissed off, Harry stormed into Severus's bedroom - now more like their bedroom - and pounded on the bathroom door. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" He knocked some more until the door flew open.

"What, Harry?!" Severus was wearing nothing but a towel and normally that would have turned Harry on, but now it did nothing.

"You put one of the most powerful and dangerous love potions in the world IN MY DRINK!" Harry yelled, furious.

Severus's eyes widened. "You figured it out."

"How dense do you think I am?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?! It could have KILLED me!" Harry glared angrily at the man.

"Yes, it could have, if I had been inexperienced with that potion," Severus said. "Thankfully, I chose a love potion I was familiar with."

"Why did you put it in my drink?!" Harry shouted.

Severus sighed, pulling his towel tighter around his waist. Harry stared him down, forcing himself not to look any lower than his eyes because he knew he'd get distracted then. "I wasn't sure if you loved me," he said. "If anyone could actually love me. I knew that the potion wouldn't make the drinker act any differently if the drinker was already in love with the person who made the potion. Now I know. You really love me."

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to be angry or not. "Severus, of course I love you," he said, stepping closer to his lover. "Of course. But trust comes with love and this tells me that you don't trust me. I also don't know whether I can trust you if you put random potions in my drink!"

"I know, I'm sorry-"

Harry interrupted him with a kiss. He kissed him for a few long moments, deeply, before pulling away. Though he wanted badly to keep kissing Severus, to show him that he really loved him, he needed to calm down. "I'm just going to take a walk to cool down, okay?" Harry pressed his lips briefly against Severus'. "I swear on my life that I love you."

Severus opened his mouth and then closed it. Before he could say anything else, Harry kissed him softly on the cheek and left Severus's private quarters. He walked to Dumbledore's office, where he knew he could ask the man advice. Surely Dumbledore already knew about Harry and Severus's relationship, so that hopefully wouldn't be a problem.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said when Harry arrived. "So good to see you. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out a small glass bowl filled with them.

"Er, no thanks," Harry said. "I need to ask your advice, about Severus."

"Ah." Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "He can be a confusing man at times, but he-"

"He put a love potion in my drink, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, irritated. "He believed that I didn't love him for real and so he tried to test me."

Dumbledore sighed. "He means well, Harry," he said, "and I can tell - well, anyone can tell, really - that he loves you with all of his heart. You were there for him when no one else was and loved him back when he thought you wouldn't."

"He still thinks that," Harry muttered.

"Harry...Severus isn't...the most trusting person ever," Dumbledore went on. "Give it time."

"But how can I trust him now if he puts potions in my drink that could be poisonous for all I know?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, I can promise you that Severus Snape would never purposely hurt a hair on your head."

Harry bit his lip. "I know, but..."

"But what?"

"I just love him so much, and I want him to know that," Harry sighed.

"So go show him," Dumbledore suggested.

Harry smiled and left Dumbledore's office. He quickly walked back across the castle to Severus' private quarters, where he knocked on the door to his lover's closed bedroom door. "Severus, it's me, can I come in?"

A moment later the door opened, revealing a red-eyed Severus. "I'm sorry," Severus said, his black robe wrapped around him. "That was wrong of me, I shouldn't have-"

Harry kissed him, pulling him close. He felt Severus relaxing into his arms as he closed the door behind him. "Let me love you tonight," he said, meeting Severus' gaze with his own, and Severus let Harry pull him over to the bed.

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you thought in a review? :) Hope you liked it and updates soon**


End file.
